deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carthaginian Soldier
The military of Carthage was one of the largest military forces in the ancient world. Although Carthage's navy was always its main military force, the army acquired a key role in the spread of Carthaginian power over the native peoples of northern Africa and southern Iberian Peninsula from the 6th century BC and the 3rd century BC. Carthage's military also allowed it to expand into Sardinia and the Balearic Islands. This expansion transformed the military from a body of citizen-soldiers into a multinational force composed primarily of foreign mercenary units. The Carthaginian military was a combined arms force, which provided for light and heavy infantry, siege engines, skirmishers, light and heavy cavalry, as well as war elephants and chariots. Supreme command of the military was initially held by the civilian Suffetes until the third century BC. Thereafter, professional military generals were appointed directly by the Carthaginian Senate. Carthage's military battled the Greeks over control of the island of Sicily. These encounters influenced the development of the Carthage's weapons and tactics, causing Carthage to adopt the Greek-style hoplite soldier fighting in the phalanx formation. However, the Carthaginian war machine faced its biggest challenge in the military of the Roman Republic during the Punic Wars. While Carthage was finally defeated by Rome in 146 BC, its military achieved notable success under the command of Hamilcar Barca and his son, Hannibal Barca. Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by Deathblade 100) Carthaginian Warrior: Persian Immortal: The battle starts with five Carthaginian Warriors,three infantry, one horseman and one on a war elephant, moving through a desert. They hear a trundling sound, as five Persian Immortals and a chariot appear through the haze. The Persian leader sees the Carthaginian army and orders his men to fire their composite bows. The Carthaginians raise their shields and block the attacks. One of the Carthaginians gets struck in the chest by the Persian arrows. The Carthaginian general sends one of his soldiers to retaliate. The soldier loads a stone into his sling and throws it into a Persian's head, killing him. The Persian leader nocks an arrow and fires it into the Carthaginian's throat. The Carthaginian leader dismounts from his elephant and prods it towards the Persian line. The Persian charioteer charges his chariot at a Carthaginian warrior, slicing his legs. The elephant rears back and tramples one of the Persian spearmen, as he runs towards the creature. The charioteer charges his chariot at the Carthaginian leader. The Carthaginian throws a Soliferrum at the charioteer, killing him. The Carthaginian elephant stampedes towards the Persians, before the Persians fire their bows driving the elephant into a rage. The Carthaginians throw their Soliferrum at the creature, bringing it down. The Persian leader draws his Acinaces and kills a Carthaginian foot soldier. The Carthaginian horseman slashes his Falcata into a Persian's neck killing him. The Carthiginian horseman wheels around only to be stabbed by the Persian's spear. The leaders face each other and charge with their swords drawn and clash. After three minutes, the Persian leader thrusts with his Acinaces only to pulled off balance. The Persian Immortal raises his wicker shield only for the Falcata to go through the shield and scale armour and into the Persian's heart. The Carthaginian raises his bloody Falcata in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Carthaginian Warrior had a better supply of weapons and armour. While the Persians had more X-Factors, the Carthaginian Warrior's better weapons secured the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:European Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Group Warriors